


Birthday Gift

by Alpha_0mega



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Character, F/F, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, bottom clem, bottom vi, but not THAT kinky so dw, clem is a horny bisexual, things get pretty freaking kinky, top clem, top vi, violet is a confused lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_0mega/pseuds/Alpha_0mega
Summary: What was supposed to be Violet's special day, a day for her to relax and spend time with her beautiful fiancee, abruptly turned into yet another long, stressful day at the office. Luckily, Clementine knew the perfect way to ensure that her girl could still have a day worth remembering. She had the perfect gift in mind.





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> -Modern AU  
-Violet is 25 y/o and Clem is 24 y/o  
-Clem and Vi have been together for six years  
-Violet's job has become increasingly taxing recently, giving her less time to spend with Clementine
> 
> This shit is, like, super descriptive and gets pretty damn heated so if you feel uncomfortable with that, stop and turn back now. Now, without further ado, please enjoy :)

It was nine PM on a Friday night, dark gray clouds were camouflaged by the night sky as a light drizzle came pouring down. The windshield wipers of a white Prius brushed away the droplets, clearing the view for the blonde haired woman that sat inside.

Despite the fact that it was her birthday, Violet’s boss practically begged her to come to work, considering she was his top worker and the project’s deadline was rapidly approaching. She wasn’t too happy about it to say the least. Soft vibrations could be heard amongst the radio quietly playing music in the background, indicating that Violet’s phone received notifications. As soon as Violet came to a red light, she decided to check her phone, the corners of her lips turning up slightly as she saw who had sent the messages.

**Clem <3**

_ Hey Flower <3 _

_ I’m sorry you had to come to work today :( _

_ But don’t worry, once you get home it's all about you :) _

Violet loved how Clementine was able to instantly turn a bad day into a good one with such simple gestures. Proposing to her had definitely been the best decision she had made in her life. The light turned green and she continued to make her way home to her fiancée. She heard more notifications pop up on her phone and decided to take a quick look since there very few other cars on the road. 

_ I miss you so much babe _

_ I miss your face _

_ Your eyes _

_ Your lips _

_ Your body  _

Violet’s eyes widened at that last message as warmth rose to her cheeks, certainly not expecting that.

_ God I swear, I’m gonna rip those clothes off of you when you get home _

_ Then I’m gonna throw you on our bed _

_ Explore every inch of your gorgeous body _

_ And hear you make those pretty noises you make just for me _

_ I wanna taste you so fucking bad _

_ Make you cum so hard as you scream my name _

The blonde slightly squirmed in her seat, feeling heat build up in her stomach as she continued reading the messages. She suddenly felt even more excited to get back home.

_ I’ve been thinking of you all day :( _

_ We haven't had fun in soooo long _

_ Please please please hurry back baby <3 _

_ I’ll be waiting for you _

_ Along with your gift ;) _

Violet’s heart pounded out of her chest and her mind felt as if it was going a hundred miles an hour. If she wasn’t already going fifteen over the speed limit, she would’ve gone even faster, excitedly making her way home as quick as she could. Her whole body shook in anticipation and curiosity as to what her gorgeous, and apparently horny fiancée had in store for her.

-

As the green eyed girl entered her house, she felt her insides still bubbling with excitement. She removed her brown oxfords and placed her rain jacket on the coat rack, leaving her with her work attire; a light blue button-down shirt, a purple and white striped tie, and slim fit navy trousers. She looked around the living room, trying to find her curly haired lover. Not being able to locate her, she decided to call out for her instead. “Clem, I’m home!”

Nothing but silence filled the air as Violet furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Usually, Clementine would be waiting right in front of the door, pulling her in for a loving embrace as soon as Violet stepped inside.

After a few more moments of quiet, she recalled the contents of the texts Clementine had sent her earlier, figuring that she would most likely find her in their bedroom. 

She made her way up the stairs until she found herself in front of the door to the master bedroom. Images of what her fiancée might've had planned for her quickly flooded her mind as her heart pounded in her chest. She took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm her nerves and mentally prepare herself. But as she opened the door, she realized nothing would have ever prepared her for what was revealed to be on the other side.

Violet wore an almost comical expression, her jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes nearly bulged out as an uncontrollable blush covered her whole body. Lying on the queen-size bed was Clementine, her curly brown locks set free from her usual side bun as it just barely reached her shoulders. But what truly surprised Violet was the black three-piece lingerie that the girl was wearing, exposing her toned caramel body and flawless curves. Clementine smirked at seeing the blonde’s dumbfounded expression, hunger clear in her amber eyes. “Hey there birthday girl.”

The older girl merely stood there, not being able to respond as her mind continued to try and process the situation. “W-when did you… Why- wha…” Violet found herself at a loss for words as her eyes were still trained on the goddess that laid before her, pupils blown wide and refusing to blink.

Clementine snickered lightly as she got up and seductively strutted over to the gobsmacked girl, hips gently swaying side to side. “I bought this quite a while ago,” she purred, “I’ve been saving it for a special occasion. A long, hard day at work when it’s supposed to be your special day? I figured this would be the perfect time. So, do you like it?”

Fearing that the only sound she would be able to produce would be a pathetic squeak, Violet simply nodded her head in response. She felt her fingers twitch slightly and an all too familiar sensation bubbling up within her core, feeling confused yet entirely aroused.

Clementine eyed the girl up and down as she circled around her, her smirk not once leaving her face. “As sexy as you look in those clothes,” she started, standing back in front of the blonde and grabbing onto her tie, “I believe I made a promise.” With one swift and sudden motion, Clementine pulled the tie, bringing Violet forward and crashing their lips together. Violet squealed at the sudden movement before melting into the kiss, resting her hands on Clem's waist and moving her lips against the other girl's passionately. Violet ran her hands up and down the brunette's bare sides, causing her to softly moan into the older girl’s mouth which she eagerly swallowed. "I missed you," Clem breathed.

Clementine slammed Violet against the wall forcefully, drawing a sharp gasp of shock from the blonde while remaining heavily lip-locked as she loosened her tie and tossed it aside. Violet placed her hands back on Clem’s hips, attempting to switch their positions before the brunette quickly grabbed them and pinned them above her head. 

Clementine pulled away from the girl’s plump lips and leaned towards her ear. “Just relax, baby,” she whispered, sending chills down Violet’s spine. “Let me take care of you,” she said, nibbling on her ear as Violet’s breath caught in her throat. 

"We haven't done this in a while..." Violet gasped.

"No, we haven't. And I'm so fucking starved."

She peppered kisses along Violet’s sharp jawline before leaning down to hungrily kiss her neck as Violet tilted her head to the side, giving Clementine more room to work with. The brunette memorized all of her lover’s most sensitive parts by heart, nibbling on the flesh to tease her before latching on and sucking. Clementine smiled against the blonde’s neck as heavy breaths and soft moans filled the air.

“Shit, Clem-” Violet’s sentence was cut off by another moan escaping her mouth as Clem bit down on her pulse before sucking the skin. “What’s gotten into you?”

Clementine had taken control numerous times in the six years she and Violet had been together since their senior year of high school. But never had she been so dominant and seductive in their moments of intimacy up until now, much to the older girl’s surprise and enjoyment.

“I can't help it," Clementine said between kisses, "You drive me wild.”

She hurriedly unbuttoned Violet’s shirt, leaving a trail of kisses down the pale skin as she exposed more and more. She had eventually run out of patience as she tore the shirt open instead, the remaining buttons scattering around the room, before removing it completely, revealing Violet’s white undershirt. Clementine paused for a moment to admire the way the undershirt clung to her fiancée’s subtle curves along with her pebbled nipples poking through the thin fabric. Not wanting to waste another second, she ripped the undershirt in half before tearing it off, drawing a gasp of surprise from the blonde. She bit her lip at the sight of her lover’s now exposed breasts before reaching out to play with them. 

“God, I’ve been dying to get a hold of these all day,” Clem said breathlessly, lust clouding her vision.

Flames of desire ignited within the tan girl, urging her to lean down and hungrily kiss and nip all over Violet's chest, her soft lips seeming to burn each part of the skin they came into contact with. The blonde ran her fingers through dark ringlets, wanting to bring her lover as close to her as physically possible. Clementine brought one of her hands down towards Violet’s stomach, caressing the soft, white skin. She unbuckled Violet’s belt one-handed, not even bothering to remove it as she simply continued moving downwards. 

Clementine eventually reached her lover’s panties, circling her fingers around her clit through the thin fabric, her lips quirking up against a mouthful of breast as she felt dampness on her fingers. “Mm, you’re so wet for me, Vi.” 

Violet gasped as she felt Clementine’s hot breath hit her nipple, rutting against her fiancée's hand, desperate for the friction she craved. “Stop teasing me, Clem. Please.”

Clementine chuckled at the girl's neediness, “I’ll stop when I want to stop.” 

She pressed her index finger against the fabric, just barely penetrating the blonde’s entrance, drawing a breathy moan from the girl. She then wriggled her fingers inside Violet’s soaked panties, circling her digits directly on the girl’s heat this time, drawing multiple soft moans. Violet leaned her hips forward, frantically trying to find the angle to have the nimble fingers enter her. Clementine smirked at her lover’s attempts, not quite done yet with her torture as she pressed her index finger forward once more, only the tip breaking through the blonde’s folds, and sliding back forth in slow movements. Violet’s breathing grew faster as she clasped the younger girl’s shoulders to keep her from collapsing to the floor. 

“I swear to god, Clem, if you don’t-”

Violet’s words were cut short as Clementine finally submerged her finger completely, thrusting steadily before picking up her pace as her fiancée's breathing grew heavier. Wanting to draw even more sounds from her lover, she added a second finger as Violet moaned loudly in response. “Satisfied?” the brunette asked huskily. 

The older girl found herself unable to reply as lustful moans continuously erupted from her lips. Clementine took the sounds of pleasure as her answer before burying herself back in Violet’s neck, wanting to mark as much of her girl as she could. After a few minutes, Violet’s body began to tremble, her knees buckling and if it wasn’t for her tight grip on Clem’s shoulders, she would’ve surely dropped to the ground by now. 

“Fuck, baby, I’m so fucking close…”

As soon as the words came out, Clementine pulled her hand out from the blonde’s trousers, causing the girl to whine in protest. “Not so fast, babe. I’ve still got more plans for you. But first...” the brunette began as she brought her damp fingers towards her lover’s face, “Clean them.” 

Violet was slightly taken aback by the girl’s demand but complied nonetheless, staring directly into orbs of honey gold as she took her fiancée’s fingers into her mouth and sucked off her own discharge, not once blinking or tearing her gaze from the girl’s eyes. Violet pulled away, licking her lips and swallowing with an audible gulp. 

Clementine felt heat rise to her cheeks, biting her lip as the action she just witnessed sent pulses directly towards her groin. “That was fucking hot.”

Violet smirked at the girl’s reaction, light pink dusting across her face as she leaned towards the brunette’s lips, mouths moving sloppily in sync. Clementine stepped forward, wanting to eliminate as much space between their bodies as possible, as her left hand tangled itself up in ash blonde locks while the other tenderly caressed her cheek. Violet’s own hand roamed the younger girl’s tan body, softly rubbing her back before moving up and towards her chest, relishing the feeling of the silky black bra. 

Clementine swiped her tongue against Violet’s lips, silently requesting her to let her in. The older girl obliged, opening her mouth as Clementine’s tongue entered instantly. She swirled her tongue against the blonde’s, whimpering as she tasted a glimpse of what she had desperately craved, but it wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy her. She broke the fiery kiss, breathing heavily before muttering a single word, laced with want and desire. 

“More.”

The brunette suddenly grabbed her lover’s rear and squeezed, earning a squeal in surprise, before lifting her up and wrapping her legs around her waist. Violet slipped her arms around Clementine’s neck, pulling her in for another passionate kiss, allowing her fiancée to carry her over to their bed. 

True to her word, Clementine broke the kiss to throw the girl onto the bed before crawling over her and reconnecting their lips once again. She then made her way down Violet’s pale body, trailing kisses down her slender neck, the valley between her breasts, her toned stomach, until she eventually reached the waistband of her trousers. She hurriedly removed the belt and slipped off the blonde's pants, tossing them both to the ground, leaving only her panties keeping her from her favorite meal. The flame of want that sparked within her then exploded, turning into an uncontrollable wildfire of lust and need. She ripped the thin fabric apart, throwing the torn pieces behind her as she took a moment to eye her lover like a predator would its prey, licking her lips as her gaze fell onto the dripping wet honeypot that awaited her taste buds. 

Only Violet's voice managed to break Clementine out of her entranced state, “You gonna do something or you just gonna sit there eye-fucking me all night?” 

A dark red blush settled onto Clementine’s features as she rolled her eyes playfully. “What? Am I not allowed to admire my insanely hot fiancée?”

Violet felt a blush of her own creeping up her neck and spreading across her cheeks as a loving smirk formed on her lips. “Says the one wearing-”

The blonde’s sentence was cut off by a loud moan as she threw her head back on the bed, her hands tightly gripping the bed sheets. Clementine began eating her out before she could finish, catching the girl off guard. Violet ran one hand through her lover’s brown curls, urging her deeper into her heat. Clementine continued her actions for about a minute before Violet gently tugged her head away. The younger girl looked to her confusedly, an eyebrow raised in question. “I wanna ride your face,” Violet said breathlessly.

The brunette’s eyes widened, warmth rising to her cheeks, before the corner of her lips quirked up as she gave the girl a sly wink, “Your wish is my command, birthday girl.”

Clementine flipped over to lie on her back while Violet turned around and shuffled herself into position, knees on each side of Clem’s head and her core hovering inches over her face. Violet’s heart pounded hard against her ribcage in anticipation, her breath catching in her throat and her body squirming as she felt her lover’s shaky breaths on her womanhood. Clementine placed her hands on Violet’s hips and forced her down. Violet tensed up as her crotch came into contact with Clem’s mouth before a moan fell from her lips as she felt the girl’s moist tongue lick along her folds. The brunette started off slow before her tongue grew more frantic, messily lapping at her folds, collecting all the fluids that dripped down. 

“Oh fuck, Clem. Your tongue feels so fucking good…”

No matter how many times she had done this and will continue to do this, Clementine will never tire of Violet’s taste. She had developed an addiction the very first time she had tasted her juices - one she knew she’d never be able to fight off. The sounds of Violet’s moans and curses were like the chorus to Clementine’s favorite song. The feeling of Violet’s form trembling in her fingers, knowing she was the reason why, was utterly incomparable.

Violet grabbed onto the headboard, her knuckles turning white due to how tight her grip was, as she began rocking back and forth, grinding against Clem’s face to provide even more friction. The fast movements caused the bed to creak softly along with Violet's thrusts. Clementine giggled at the action, the vibrations sending shivers throughout Violet’s slim body as a shaky moan erupted from her mouth. Clementine found it hard to breathe with her lover’s core right on her mouth, but decided the lack oxygen was worth the sweet noises of satisfaction filling the room. She slid her hands from the blonde’s hips to her bare ass, squeezing and caressing the soft skin before slapping it playfully as the girl yelped at the contact. A smirk formed onto Clem’s face, knowing that had definitely left a mark. She then took her attention away from the girl’s entrance, swirling her tongue around the clit. Violet’s head shot up, moaning loudly as she placed one hand on the back of Clem’s head, trying to push her in deeper. 

The brunette opened her eyes, seeing Violet’s forehead pressed firmly against the headboard, her usually pale face now a deep shade of red, and her eyes shut tight attempting to cope with the pleasure. The sight brought a smile to her face, knowing she was pleasing the woman she loved, as well as turning her on even more as she felt an intense throbbing between her thighs. She couldn’t wait until it was her turn. 

Clementine shoved her tongue deep into Violet’s tight, juicy cavern before thrusting in and out as fast as she could. One of her hands reached up to grab the blonde’s petite breast, thumb rolling over the stiff peak, as her other hand went to play with the girl’s clit, flicking it with her thumb. Violet felt waves of intense pleasure course through her whole body, her moans growing louder and louder as she now found herself unable to form any coherent words. After around a minute Clementine felt Violet’s warm wet walls clench hard against her tongue, trapping it, and her whole body shaking. Violet’s knees gave out as she now rested nearly her whole weight on Clem’s face. The combined stimulation on her nipple, entrance, and clit pushed Violet closer and closer to the edge. Both her hands were now on the back of Clem’s head driving her in as deep as physically possible as her hips started stuttering and she felt that familiar feeling building up in her stomach at an alarmingly rapid pace.

“C-Cle- shi- I’m…”

Violet’s words came out as little more than a jumbled mess, but Clementine understood perfectly. She puckered her lips and sucked hard on Violet’s clit, the action was all it took for the girl to completely crumble. The heat that built up in her stomach burst like water out of a dam as Violet gripped her lover’s curls like a lifeline and cried out her pleasure, riding out her intense orgasm directly on Clem’s mouth.

Clementine collected each drop of her fiancée’s juices that spilled onto her tongue, licked up whatever remained on Violet’s folds, and swallowed eagerly before the blonde rolled off to lie down next to her. Violet lied on her back for a while, panting heavily and covering her face with her palm to try and calm down from her high, her reddened body slowly returning to its fair skin tone. 

"Holy fucking shit…" she breathed.

After a short moment of silence, the blonde turned to the girl beside her, giggling softly as Clementine raised her eyebrow questioningly. “What?”

“You got a little something on your face.” 

Clementine licked her lips, tasting Violet’s cum as she realized it must’ve gotten all over her face. She shrugged and proceeded to wipe it off with her hand before licking it all up. Violet looked at her incredulously as Clementine huffed, giving her a loving smirk. “What? Like I’ve said a million times, you taste fucking delicious.”

Violet blushed lightly, attempting to hide it with her hands before looking towards the brunette again with a sheepish smile. “God, I fucking love you, Clementine."

Clementine beamed at her fiancée’s appraisal, "I love you too, Violet. So fucking much." Feeling proud of her work, she leaned forward to press kisses all over the girl's face, delicately caressing her cheek as she does so.

The young couple smiled at each other lovingly before Clementine’s eyes widened and her head shot up, suddenly remembering something. “Now it’s time for your gift!” The younger girl stood up, grinning ear to ear as you could practically see the excitement radiating off of her.

Violet looked to her confusedly, “Was the lingerie and the sex not my gift?”

Clementine shook her head, her amber orbs filled with passion as a devilish smile made its way onto her features. “Well, that was the first part. Trust me, I have a feeling you’ll like the second part even more.”

Violet's eyes followed her fiancée's figure in intrigue, seeing her open a drawer from the nightstand and pull something out. She turned back to the curious blonde, revealing-

"Holy shit, Clem," Violet's eyes widened as she saw the object, feeling heat rise to her cheeks and that aching between her legs once again. "Is... is that a strap-on?"

The brunette nodded, the corner of her lips turning up slightly as a glint of desire shone through her golden irises. “You think you’ve got enough energy left for round two?”

Violet's eyes lit up, a smile playing on her face as she nodded enthusiastically. “For you? Always.”

Clementine laughed lightly at her lover's eagerness before tossing the item into her hands. She suggestively crawled back onto the bed and lay back down on her previous spot, looking into Violet's emerald orbs with a hungry look. "Then I'm yours to enjoy."

The blonde felt her heart flutter at how well Clementine knew her. The only thing Violet loved more than being pleasured by Clem, was pleasuring  _ her _ . And with a new toy to experiment with and draw all kinds of sounds and sensations from her lover in ways she never had before, Violet felt excitement course through her veins. Electricity surged throughout her whole body and her energy instantly replenished as Violet fumbled to put it on and adjust the straps.

Clementine carefully watched her lover’s every move, her heart and mind racing in anticipation as she bit back the wide grin that was forcing its way onto her lips. After Violet felt satisfied with the fit, she turned back to the girl sprawled out in front of her with flames of desire burning through her olive eyes. It was then she realized that due to her initial shock and how "preoccupied" she was afterwards, she never got the chance to truly appreciate her breathtaking fiancée, in all her skimpy glory.

Violet took a moment to admire Clementine’s face, taking in the amber orbs that never failed to mesmerize her, as well as her dilated pupils matching her own, and her plump lips, so soft and carry a taste she finds oh so addictive. She then cast her gaze down towards her prominent collarbones and her silky black bra which she had to refrain from tearing right off. Her sight dropped lower, down to her flat stomach, lacy black panties, and silky black stockings. Violet felt her heart rate quicken and her arousal skyrocket as she found herself lost in thought staring at the girl’s athletic, tan body.

A light blush crept its way up the brunette’s cheeks, biting her lip at feeling Violet’s intense gaze all over her and feeling a sense of pride knowing that her efforts to seduce the woman she loved had paid off, giving her spectacular results. “ _ Now _ who’s the one that’s eye-fucking?” 

The blonde smirked suggestively, pink dusting her cheeks, “Come on, you can’t just go walking around like  _ that  _ and  _ not  _ expect me to look at you. I mean, wasn’t that the whole point?”

Before Clementine could reply, a sharp gasp fell from her mouth as she felt the older girl shoot her hand out to cup her clothed heat. “Besides, I think you like me looking at you,” Violet purred as the younger girl could only meekly nod in response.

The smirk playing on Violet’s face grew even wider as she removed her hand and stroked the brunette’s curly locks. “As much as I would love to just dive right in,” Violet leaned towards Clem's ear nibbling it lightly before whispering. "I need to make you're wet enough, first."

Shivers went down Clementine's spine at her fiancée's hot breath, squirming and subconsciously rubbing her thighs together as the throbbing in her core intensified. "Shit… Trust me, I'm definitely wet enough."

"Well, just to be sure…" Violet placed her hands on both sides of Clementine’s head before dipping down to meet her lips. She had let the girl have her fun, but now it was her turn to take control and she fully intended to make it count. The brunette eagerly kissed back, running her hands through the blonde’s hair as she deepened the kiss. Slow and tender kisses turned heated and more desperate as their mouths moved in sync. Violet bit Clem’s bottom lip and tugged it lightly before releasing with a  _ pop _ . The younger girl parted her lips slightly, allowing Violet to slip her tongue inside. Their tongues swirled frantically against each other, breaths and saliva mixing to the point where neither women knew whose taste was whose, not that they cared.

The feeling of her fiancée’s warm, soft body pressed against her own and her soft lips sucking on her tongue had Clementine’s core aching almost painfully as she grew more aroused by the second. Patience wearing thin, the brunette lightly pushed her lover away before urging her lower, desperately wanting her to give her what she craved so badly. Violet snickered lightly at Clementine’s desperation before peppering kisses on her neck. She placed her attention on all of the girl’s weak spots, nipping at the skin before latching on and sucking as Clementine moaned her appreciation. 

She trailed her kisses lower until she reached Clem’s chest, only for her bra to keep her from what she sought. Clementine lifted her back slightly to unclip her bra and throw it off to the side, shivering as she felt the cold air brush against her exposed chest. Violet paused to admire Clem's cleavage, slightly bigger than her own, before taking a breast into her mouth as her hand gently massaged the other. She swirled her tongue against the bud before sucking lightly, drawing multiple soft moans from the younger girl. She smiled at the reddened mark she had left behind before moving over to the other breast, kissing and softly biting around the modest mound of flesh to tease her. Clementine’s breaths grew heavier until she eventually had enough, bringing a hand to push Violet onto her perked nipple and moaning loudly as Violet sucked hard on the stiff peak.

Violet then moved down Clementine’s stomach, leaving a trail of hickeys behind until she finally reached her panties. She quickly slid them off and lobbed it behind her, leaving the brunette completely nude besides her stockings. She spread the girl’s caramel thighs apart, revealing her soaking wet cunt, slick stuck to the surrounding skin as a small amount dibbled down.

Violet smirked victoriously at how aroused she had made the girl become, but wasn’t quite done with her torture just yet. Her lips trailing up Clem’s inner thighs, stopping just before reaching the rim of her entrance, and then moving to the other thigh, repeating her actions and creating a minefield of hickeys. Whimpers and whines filled the air as Clementine squirmed underneath the older girl, wanting- no,  _ needing _ her lover to just give her what she so desperately desired. 

At last, the blonde decided to end her merciless teasing. But not before placing one last kiss on her lover's entrance, pulling away amused as Clementine's hips jolted up, a thin line of slick connecting to her lip. "Mm, yup. You're definitely wet enough now, babe."

Clementine sat up slightly to playfully glare at the girl, irritation apparent in her eyes but still laced with that same burning lust. But before she could open her mouth to speak, she fell back onto the bed, shutting her eyes tight and releasing a shaky groan as Violet began licking away at her drenched folds. Clementine grabbed a fistful of golden hair, shoving Violet deeper into her heat as the other hand held tightly onto the bed sheets. After a few minutes, Violet felt the younger girl start to tense as her legs began to wobble and her sounds of pleasure grew louder. But moments before Clementine would reach her climax, she ceased her actions entirely and immediately pulled away, much to the brunette's dismay.

“Goddammit,” Clementine whined, “I was so fucking close.”

Violet wore a smug grin on her face at her fiancée's frustration. “Consider that payback. Besides," she began as she sat up on her knees, dominating desire clouding over her emerald orbs, "It'd be a shame to wear this thing and not put it to use." 

Clementine looked at the toy that now hung between Violet’s thighs and then back to her lust-filled eyes as she nodded eagerly, the previous frustration suddenly draining from her body. Violet’s hand shook slightly as she positioned the head towards Clem’s entrance, her heart racing rapidly as she had to muster as much of her willpower as possible to refrain herself from simple ramming into the girl, knowing this was her first time and not wanting to hurt her. As Violet pressed the head to her opening, slightly parting her dripping folds but not quite penetrating, the younger girl tensed, body trembling with both anticipation and a hint of fear. 

“It’s okay, Vi. I can take it.” Still seeing the look of anxiousness and hesitance upon the blonde’s features, Clementine reached a hand out to cup the girl’s cheek and turn her gaze towards her. Lustful amber eyes met lustful green ones as Clementine spoke once more, intense desire and need unmistakably coating her voice, “I want you inside me, Vi. I need you. Please...fuck me.”

The way Clementine looked so vulnerable, laid open and naked in front of her, the pleading look in her eyes, and the neediness in her tone instantly brought Violet out of her stupor as something inside her snapped. A primal urge spread throughout her whole body, her mind blanking as she slid the rest in seamlessly, Clem's fluids providing a smooth entry into her core, as the brunette cried out in equal parts pain and pleasure. Her eyes shut tight and she gripped the bed sheets even tighter to the point her knuckles turned white, her voice cracking as she attempted to croak out words. “Oh shit…”

She had never been spread this wide before and the feeling overwhelmed her but she refused to let it deter her. She took a moment to adjust to the length and girth, rolling her lips steadily as the pain she had initially felt faded away almost completely and the throbbing in her core reached unbearable levels, desperately wanting her lover to bring her over the brink to pure bliss. “Okay. I’m ready.”

Violet placed her hands on Clem’s hips, thumbs rolling circles on the soft skin as the girl hummed in satisfaction. She then began slowly sliding in and out, ignoring the brunette’s whines of protest. “What do you want, Clem?”

“Oh, Vi, please don’t do this,” she begged.

Violet wasn’t satisfied with her response, slowing down until her movements were agonizingly slow but not yet stopping. “I said,” she started as she withdrew almost all the way before slamming back hard into Clem’s entrance, “What do you want?”

A high pitched, shaky moan fell from Clementine’s lips at the force of Violet’s thrust as she gazed into pools of ocean green. “I want you, Violet. I want you so fucking bad.”

The blonde bit her lip to suppress the small smile making its way onto her face at the girl’s words, but she still hadn’t found the answer she was looking for. “Gonna have to be more specific than that, babe.”

Frustration had boiled up inside the brunette as she gave her lover a lustful glare before growling her words, “I want you to fuck my goddamn brains out!”

Uncontrollable, scorching hot flames of passion burst within Violet, and intense feelings of pure lust and desire pumped through her veins as her once bright and glowing green eyes turned dark and hazy besides the spark of want that glinted in the darkness. She shot her hands from the girl’s hips to forcefully pin her wrists onto the bed as she began pounding hard into the brunette. The sounds of Clementine’s throaty moans and heavy breaths filling up the room were music to Violet’s ears, encouraging her to go faster, deeper, harder. 

“Oh my god, Violet… Don’t stop, baby. Please, don’t stop…” 

Violet wouldn’t dream of stopping. In fact, she began pounding even harder at Clementine’s words, the bed creaking loudly and shaking violently from the speed and force of their movements. Violet worried for a split second about breaking the bed, but she found herself caring less and less at Clementine’s cries of pleasure, the intoxicating aroma of sweat and sex in the air, the sound of Clementine’s tan thighs slapping against Violet’s milky white ones over and over, and the sight of her beautiful form trembling beneath her. The older girl felt that all too familiar aching in her core rise once again and heat pool up in the pit of her stomach. As if the sensations of pleasuring Clem weren’t enough, the straps of the new toy had dug into Violet in all the right places, providing just a glimpse of the friction she found herself desperately craving once more.

She leaned her face closer towards the brunette, wanting to study her pretty face as she’s being pleasured, one of Violet’s most favorite sights. She admired the dark red tint invading Clementine’s caramel skin, practically feeling the warmth radiating off of it. She relished in the heavy breaths she takes in between moans, the way her bare breasts bounced up and down at the quick motions, how her thick, dark eyebrows furrowed upwards, how she shut her eyes tightly to cope with the pleasure, and the beads of sweat dripping down her face. Violet absolutely loved that she was the cause of these things.

Clementine shot her head up to meet Violet’s lips, drawing a sharp inhale from the blonde at the sudden contact before she melted into it, kissing back eagerly. Clem’s noises were muffled into Violet’s mouth as she kissed her sloppily, swirling their tongues together as a bit of saliva dribbled down her chin. She abruptly pulled away to scream out in pleasure as Violet hit a particularly sensitive area. The blonde’s lips quirked up slightly knowing that she had found Clem’s G-spot. A delicious wet sound filled the air as Violet continued ramming into the girl, further increasing Violet’s arousal. Suddenly, Clementine’s legs began shaking and her hips stuttered sporadically as she opened her eyes slightly.

Clementine,s head spun in circles, feeling dizzy and light-headed. She had never been filled this much nor fucked this hard before. The feeling completely overwhelmed her senses, as she could think of nothing and feel nothing other than the powerful thumping sensation between her legs. Feeling herself nearing her climax, she opened her mouth to speak, a herculean effort required to form just one simple word amongst the choked moans and shaky breaths falling from her mouth, “V-Viiii….” 

Clementine’s voice was so quiet and high-pitched that Violet nearly missed it, but she had indeed heard and knew exactly what she was trying to say. She withdrew nearly completely and paused all her movements. Staring straight into half-lidded pools of melted amber, she uttered one final command.

“Cum for me, Clem.”

Violet entered her again, thrusting hard into that special spot one, two, three times as Clementine became completely undone. Back arching, toes curling, and eyes rolling to the back of her head as Clementine hit her climax, emptying her fluids and shooting them out in spurts of liquid as she screamed her lover’s name. Violet sat in shock for a moment, not expecting that to happen, before quickly snapping out of her trance and leaning down to drink up as much of her fiancée’s juices as possible, the brunette’s tight walls still clenching hard around the toy, refusing to let go. 

Witnessing the girl not only orgasm, but squirt out her fluids for the first time was the final nail in the coffin for Violet as the aching between her legs became unbearable and the fire of desire within her exploded, spreading to every bone in her body. She released her tight hold on Clementine’s wrists and fully exited her as she frantically tore off the strap-on. She then lifted Clem’s leg and placed it over her shoulder before shifting closer, intertwining their legs and slamming her dripping wet pussy against Clem’s as they both moaned at the contact. Keeping a tight grip on the brunette’s leg to hold it in place, she began rocking her hips back and forth as Clementine did the same. The brunette didn’t complain about yet another round. She, in fact felt her arousal rise once more at Violet’s eager actions, desperately craving just as much as the blonde to go through another high.

“Fuck, baby… Please, make me cum again,” Clementine begged.

Violet obliged, picking up her pace as she continued grinding against her lover’s cunt harder and faster. Clementine placed her hands on Violet’s ass, squeezing it and pulling her even closer while Violet reached out her free hand to grab onto one of Clem’s breasts. Sounds of their wetness mixing, along with their combined moans of pleasure filled the room. 

The feeling of their most sensitive parts rubbing together and the sensation of both pleasuring and being pleasured soon became too much for either of the women to handle. Violet came first, releasing herself directly onto her fiancée’s pussy. But she didn’t stop there, and she wouldn’t stop until she made the other girl cum as well. She held onto Clem’s leg with both hands this time, thrusting her hips as fast and hard as she possibly could with what little energy she had left. Clementine then reached her own high shortly after, releasing her own juices onto Violet as both girls rode their orgasms on each other’s nether regions.

Violet released her hold on Clem’s leg, rolling off the brunette before laying down next to her. Both girls took a moment to recover from their respective euphorias, panting heavily, skin flushed bright red, and bodies glistening with sweat. They reached down to collect as much of the fluids as they could before licking it all up, cleaning themselves up to the best of their abilities. They turned to look at each other, chuckling lightly as they leaned in to connect their lips once more. Not having nearly enough energy for another heated make out session, they settled for soft, tender kisses full of love and affection, enjoying the taste of their mixed juices.

“So,” Violet began after breaking the kiss, smirking at the girl beside her, “The squirting was new,” 

Clementine felt blood rush to her face at the blonde’s words. “Well, I mean, you did fuck me pretty damn good back there,” she stammered, “Like, that was, hands down, the best sex I've ever had.”

“Victory Violet.”

The brunette playfully shoved the girl but couldn’t hold back her wide grin at the proud look on her face. She then gave her fiancée her signature puppy dog eyes that she always used whenever she asked her for something, “Vi, can we please just stay home together tomorrow? We can just cuddle and watch movies all day.”

Violet’s heart fluttered at her fiancée’s adorable display as she gave her a quick peck on the nose. “That sounds perfect, babe. I’m sorry work has been a major pain in the ass lately. You really missed me, huh?”

“Well, that and… I probably won’t be able to walk tomorrow…” she muttered shyly, her cheeks turning even darker.

The blonde laughed softly at the girl before wrapping her arms around her and pulling her closer. Clementine hugged the older girl’s waist, nuzzling into her neck as Violet rested her chin on top of her head. Clementine inhaled deeply, breathing in Violet’s scent and allowing her lips to tug into a small smile as she basked in the fact that her Flower was home, safe and sound. She kept the smile as she closed her eyes, ready to drift off into a peaceful sleep, knowing she was right where she belonged - in the arms of the woman she loved.

“Oh, and Clem?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“You owe me for the clothes you ripped.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos if you liked it and comment any criticism, suggestions, or requests you might have :)


End file.
